


BRUH

by FlametheSeraph



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: A joke my friends and I made, Canon Compliant, Crack, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I made an account for this bull, M/M, Post-Canon, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlametheSeraph/pseuds/FlametheSeraph
Summary: This is literally a joke I made with my friends, I saw no other Oyster/Pretzel fics so I was like "Fuck it let's post this bullshit" Maybe it will give you a small giggle idk.





	BRUH

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning bruh

"Stop-!" Pretzel yelled, but was cut off by the explosion as the ceiling caved in. Spaghetti dragged Oyster through the chaos towards the courtyard.

After a few minutes, Pretzel stood in the debree as the sun set, before he heard a volley of footsteps coming from the hall.  
Over the sea of rubble Oyster stood, still cloaked in pretzels clothes.

"BRUH WE STILL FUCKIN' AFTER THIS OR WHAT!?" Oyster cried over the floating dust.

"IT'S CALLED 'COITUS' AND YES!" Pretzel yelled back.

"WHAT ABOUT A WEEK FROM NOW?!?"

"THAT IS THE LORDS DAY! MAKE IT A WEEK AND A DAY ATLEAST!"

"K BRUH PEACE OUT" 

Oyster made his way back to Spaghetti, flabberghasted.

"OYSTER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT!?!"

"OY FUCK OFF BRUV I DO WHAT I WANT! YOU JUST JELLY YUH STUCK UP GAY PRICK, GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE GODDAMN!"

Black Pudding snickered. "Fuckin called it."


End file.
